


Possession or a Love Triangle

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [13]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Sabretooth does the Marvel universe, Scared Erik, Threesome - M/M/M, gay mutants screwing all over the place, immoral Charles, more dubcon than noncon, ship all the crackships!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Charles controls Victor's body to have sex with Erik. Victor and Erik are both unwilling at first but later warm to the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Victor thought he'd hate being controlled by a telepath but, with the man flooding his mind with reassurance and the secondhand anticipation of pleasure, he can't make himself mind.  
 _You're so beautiful, Victor,_ says a male voice in his head, mischievous and reverent at once.  
His own hand trails down his chest, claws scratching the skin much too lightly to break it, fingers pinching one nipple. The other hand cups the massive, slowly-filling-out dick, sending a wave of low-key pleasure through his body.  
 _And so responsive, too._ The voice is smug. _I'm going to enjoy using you so much._  
Erik is asleep when Victor reaches him, strips off and straddles him on the bed, lowers himself down to lick his ear. The tongue tracing its shell is what wakes him up.  
"Viktor? Was ist das?", mutters Magneto in sleepy yet alarmed German.  
"I want to fuck you, my dear", the voice is Creed's, but the inflection and words are all Charles's, "multiple times, in as many ways and positions as I can."  
Victor hears the increase in Magneto's heart rate, part due to arousal, more to alarm.  
"Charles? But what of him? Victor?"  
"Oh, don't worry. I know for a fact he's enjoying this as much as I am."  
And he grinds against Magneto's lap as if to prove his point.  
'I think I'm going to ride your dick until you come first, if you don't mind. Then, I'll flip you right over, open you up, and fuck your spectacular arse till it's all slick and sloppy with my cum and you're begging me too stop. Unless you don't want me to. So what it'll be, Erik? Because if you want to kick me out of bed, you should do it now."  
Fear suddenly grips Erik, the razor-sharp, crushing awareness that he's helpless, that he doesn't stand a chance, not without his helmet, not against a mind-controlled Creed who's essentially a living, breathing tank with razor-sharp claws and murderous tendencies.  
"You're very lucky that we both like you then, Erik. Very, very lucky, you sweet, silly thing", Charles whispers into Erik's neck, Creed's lips and fangs barely brushing the skin. He radiates fondness, great warm heaping waves of it, but Erik still can't help but perceive this as a threat. If his safety depends on them liking him...  
'I'd never hurt you, Erik. I just want to feel good with you again. Will you let me?"  
And Erik feels less afraid and more guilty - he was the first one to hurt Charles, after all, the one to blame for Charles's disability, the one who left. So he nods, uncertain, and Charles grins fiercely, sits up to search the bedside table for lube, slicks up his fingers and makes a point of moaning as he reaches behind himself.  
"You want to feel this, Erik?", he asks. "How good these fingers are, long and thick? How hot and tight I am inside? You know, I missed having sex. I missed having you."  
And damn, this feels like a dream, a fucked up simultaneous wet-dream and nightmare, or maybe a trip on drugs. And if this is a dream, there is no harm in enjoying it.  
Erik sits up slowly, shaky with fear but harder that he's been in years, leans in to Victor's throat to kiss and lick, then bite lightly.  
"I want you so much", he whispers.  
  



End file.
